Smith Carbine
The Smith Carbine is a single shot rifle. It is only obtainable from Blue chests. Being a single shot weapon, it needs to be reloaded after every fired round. The reload time, while manageable, is bothersome due to how commonly players will be reloading. The Smith Carbine has two equally important strengths that make the weapon worth a look. The first of which is its high damage per bullet. At most distances it will deal a one headshot kill, if not significantly damage the enemy. As well, most shots at centre mass will deal very high damage north of fifty up to a good distance, while still dealing a three hit kill at long ranges. The second is the Smith Carbine's fantastic accuracy while aiming. When aiming, the Smith Carbine improves to a nigh-perfect 99% when standing still, 81% when strafing, and 59% when in the air. Although the latter two numbers are not very good for such a precision weapon, said numbers are significantly better than what single-handed weapons are capable of. This balance of precision and power makes the Smith Carbine an appealing choice for a player of good aim. The Smith Carbine is capable of the shoot + kick combo to kill enemies outright in close quarters. Usually the user will require Boots in order to do this, but on rare occasions 80 damage will be dealt, allowing a regular kick to do the job. The Smith Carbine is extremely inaccurate when not aiming. Accuracy reduces to a pitiful one percent. In its long range role, the Smith Carbine may find itself being outclassed by the Yellowboy 1866, as the Yellowboy 1866 boasts a large advantage in sustaining combat thanks to its amazing sixteen round capacity and lever action fire. However, the Smith Carbine is much more damaging and permits much faster movement when aiming, allowing Smith Carbine users to dispatch off Yellowboy users with smart tactics. The Smith Carbine is good for players who favour a more long-range oriented playstyle by picking off enemies at longer ranges, the Carbine's high accuracy and high damage makes it well-suited for such a task. The best method of approach is to find a good vantage point, look for a valid target, aim and fire. Staying in one spot while sniping is not recommended in Shootout due to the way how Shootout is played as players can easily memorize your location and attack you with weapons better suited for close range or, if you are oblivious enough, blow you up with Dynamite. As such, stay mobile when trying to snipe since camping can easily result in death. In Teamplay, the Smith Carbine is a popular weapon among accurate players as it is cheap, at just 40$ but can still be used for sniping more reliably than handguns or the Bow. The Smith Carbine is a popular choice on the maps tp_coastal, tp_station and tp_snowy as all of them have long and open sightlines and reduced risk of ambushes, making the Smith Carbine popular for players who want to support their team by damaging opponents from afar. Given the lack of Whiskey Jugs on most maps, Carbine snipers can easily wear down enemies, allowing their teammates to finish them off more easily. Category:Rifles Category:Tier One Weapons Category:Two-Handed Weapons Category:Weapons